Diary
by FrostSuccubi
Summary: this is a songfic with my oc Jenika and it may or may not have multiple chapters it's rated M for cussing and if i continue with it, it may have violence...maybe


disclaimer: I do not own yj in any way or form story is based off a song that i truly enjoy Diary by Tino Coury and i do not own this song in any way or form either basicly the only thing i own is the oc Jenika oh yea since this a girl the song may not seem right but oh well

_Story Start_

"Wally!" a feminine voice filled with love and joy called out. Sighing in despair Wally turned around with a happy smile that didn't reach his eyes and held out his arms for a girl with long crimson red hair, which she ran into.

"Jenika, i wasn't expecting you back from your mission for another week !" he told her as he held her close. She sighed in happiness feeling her boyfriends arms around her, holding her tightly.

"My mission finished early. I wanted to surprise you." she answered with a smile looking into his eyes and noticing, not the first time, that the smile on Wally's face didn't quite reach his eyes. Wally noticed her face and gave her a kiss, " I love you baby this is a great surprise! I'm so happy to see you," giving her another kiss he let her go heading toward the stars," but I stink and need a shower. I wanna take you out I have something I have to tell you."

Grinning at his retreating back she got herself a cup of tea and sat down at the table. Sighing at the wonderful taste she starts to let her mind wonder until she spotted a journal on the other side titled 'WALLY'. For a minute she stared at it, contemplating if she should read it or not, after another minute or two she couldn't take it anymore she grabbed it and started to read it not knowing she would regret oh how she would regret it.

_start of the song_

_I read your diary, and it said_

_That you weren't in love with me_

_And you're leaving_

_And I wish that I didn't see_

_That you fell in love with him, him, him_

_But I read your diary_

_I saw a book with a lock and key right next to your name_

_I, I, I, I couldn't help myself 'cause things ain't been the same_

_(Oh whao oh)_

_Can you please tell me 'cause this shit is so insane_

_My heart is bleeding_

_Papercut from reading, from reading_

Page 1

_**Dear Diary, 01/17/09**_

_**Yo! This is Wally West here nice to meet you diary. I'm actually gonna call you my journal cause saying your my diary is a bit... unmanly. Well any way I'm here to talk to you about my relationship with my beautiul girlfriend Jenika. I hate to say this i really really do, but I think my feelings for her changing. I don't why but they are and I hate cause she looks at me with such love and adoritaion. I want to give it back to her but I don't know if i can keep doing it. 'Cause one minute we're all lovy dovy and I can't be happier and I can't picture ever being happier than i am with her at that moment. THEN the next moment I can't stand her and I wish I had never met her. **_

_**I know for a fact that I'm falling in and out of love with her and I just know that in the end I'm going to end up hurting her and I don't want to do that.**_

Page 2

_**Dear Diary, 11/14/11**_

_**I feel like such a dick. This beautiful girl just gorgeous girl ( Jenika is this girl obviously ) she does all these wonderful things for me. Makes me feel special, gives me her time and attention, goes out of her way for me, she's my best friend and my lover, and I can't help it but my feelings for her aren't the same anymore. I don't know exactly when it happened but it has and it just not enough anymore.**_

Page 3

_**Dear Diary, 11/18/11**_

_**I'm going to break up with her cause I can't do this to her anymore, knowing my feelings aren't the same and just prolonging it like i am is just going to hurt her and I just don't know how to explain it to her though. This is so fucking jank.**_

_Page one_

_Says that you're falling in and out of love_

_Page 2_

_Says all them things I do just ain't enough_

_Page 3_

_No I couldn't see,_

_Page 3 says you don't know how to explain it to me_

_But I read your diary, and it said_

_That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)_

_And you're leaving_

_And I wish that I didn't see (I didn't see)_

_That you fell in love with him, him, him_

_But I read your diary_

_Oh oh oh_

_Your diary_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Your diary_

_Oh oh oh_

_Your dairy_

_Oh oh oh oh_

Jenika couldn't believe it. She had given him her heart, her soul, and she had given him her virginity! Her most precious possesion! And this damn book was telling her differently, that all the time and effort and emotion she had put into this relationship was for nothing. She couldn't believe that Wally all this time was lying to her when he said that he loved her. Jenika felt her heart slowly breaking apart. Taking a deep breath knowing she would regret it she turned the page and slowly felt her heart just explode with pain.

Page 4

_**Dear Diary, 12/20/11**_

_**I've met someone, her name is Artemis and she is beautiful and you have no clue how much i enjoy fucking her and I do it frequently like every single night! I'm addicted to her and her tight, agile, feminely muscular body. She has long blonde hair, beautiful dark eyes, and she always has these tight clothes on that shows you how sexy she is and she's so confident. Nothing like Jenika at all, with her shy, timid nature towards her body. She tries to cover it up so no one can see it but when she takes them off let me tell you sexy mama in the house! **_

Page 5

_**Dear Diary, 12/25/11**_

_**I am such a bastard. I am cheating on Jenika. It's wrong so wrong but it feels so good! I can't help it! This is disgrading Jenika and all she's given me! It's disrepectful and weather she knows it or not I'm hurting her. When she finds out she's going to be humiliated ! I dread hurting her but I'm going to have to break up with her soon or its going to come out soon. **_

She couldn't take this. She was going to start crying if she kept reading. That bastard! He told her he had been out with his friends! That lying bastard! _How could he_ she thought brokenly.

_I turn the page to see a picture of you and him_

_No, no, no_

_That was the night you told me you were out with your friends_

_(Oh whoa oh)_

_And now I know that my kiss was just a s-second_

_My heart is bleeding_

_Papercut from reading, from reading_

_[From: .]_

_Page 4_

_Says that you're addicted to sexin' him every night_

_Page 5_

_Has all the reasons you know this isn't right_

_Page 6_

_I can't handle this_

_I feel just like JT on that cry me a river sh**..._

_Cause I read your diary, and it said_

_That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)_

_And you're leaving_

_And I wish that I didn't see (I didn't see)_

_That you fell in love with him, him, him_

_But I read your diary_

_Oh oh oh_

_Your diary_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Your diary_

_Oh oh oh_

_Your dairy_

_Oh oh oh oh_

!/d4gla5d = this is the link to the picture!

Jenika hated him dammit ! She was going to butcher that cheating bastard ! Her heart felt like it was in tiny little pieces and she hated it. How could he? How could he promise her so much and just break them? How could he kiss her and then tell her he loved her when he loved, well lusted for some one else? Rotten no good pig. He always bitched about how Roy would cheat and use all those girls for nothing about sex but that hypocritical bastard was just like him! She felt the first tear slide down her face she. She read the last page and it's entry was for today April 22, 2012 after reading the line she jerked out of her chair so fast, causing the chair to fall over backwards, feeling her tears come faster and faster as she raced out the front door.

Wally came down the stairs and look towards the kitchen expecting to see Jenika but seeing the fallen chair. Straightening it, he wondered where she was, he paused as he saw his journal open on his final entry..."Damn..."

_**Dear Diary, 04/22/12  
**_

_**I'm finally doing it I'm leaving her.**_

_Let's make a list_

_(Check)_

_Broken promises_

_(Check)_

_How you always told me you love me right after every kiss_

_(Check)_

_And You, you always talk me shit_

_On them other chicks_

_(Check)_

_And now it's obvious we know that who the real bitch is..._

_I read your diary, and it said_

_That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)_

_And you're leaving_

_And I wish that I didn't see (I didn't see)_

_That you fell in love with him, him, him_

_But I read your diary_

_Oh oh oh_

_Your diary_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Your diary_

_Oh oh oh_

_Your dairy_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_


End file.
